


Christmas time

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, top!tony stark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 只是个傻白甜！不要期待太多哈哈哈……这个其实是八百年前和锅说到的“分手了还拼命秀恩爱”的梗，然后几个月后我终于写了……嗯……电影宇宙背景，年龄差缩小、Peter大学在读、May已知两人关系，嗯！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 只是个傻白甜！不要期待太多哈哈哈……  
> 这个其实是八百年前和锅说到的“分手了还拼命秀恩爱”的梗，然后几个月后我终于写了……嗯……
> 
> 电影宇宙背景，年龄差缩小、Peter大学在读、May已知两人关系，嗯！

Chrismas time!（上）

-

“——我们分手了。”在坐下来享用午餐之前，Peter忽然向复仇者们宣布。所有人都面面相觑，连Natasha也从热辣的墨西哥口味沙拉中抬起头来看了他一眼。“这次是认真的，真的。”最后，Peter补充道。

“你为什么非要像独立日宣言一样兴奋地告诉所有人这个消息？瞧，我早就知道你迫不及待想和我分手了。”说话的人砰地一声砸上了冰箱的门（当然，作为整个复仇者基地的修缮者，Tony Stark不必心疼赔损）。

他原本习惯性地想要拉开Peter旁边的椅子坐下，但在接受到来自于年轻男孩的无声瞪视后，Tony拖着椅子挪到了对面去。

“我？这件事难道怪我吗！”Peter咬牙切齿地问。

“不好意思，我现在不想和你争论这个，并且我也真的没时间和你吵架。”Tony的语气让Peter非常提起拳头砸在那张他前一天还甜蜜吻过的脸上。“还记得吗？钢铁侠还有没完没了的会议要开，不像蜘蛛侠一样在放学以后夜巡几个小时就行了。”说完，他忽然盯住Peter：“对了，顺便一提，你的制服还是我做的——你的前男友，我，亲手做的。”

“……你今天系的领带还是我送你的！”

结果对方根本不买账：“那有什么了不起？我又不止这一条领带。”

最后的结果就是钢铁侠解下了他的领带、蜘蛛侠从书包里翻出了制服，然后情绪和动作都相当同步地愤然把手中的东西摔回给了对方。

……

“三天。”在两人离开后，Clint说，“三天之内，他们绝对就会和好的。每次都一样。我才不会相信他们真的会分手。”

Sam表示附议：“没错！上次不是还差点打起来吗？结果战斗还没结束就在反派面前亲热起来了。要我说，这两个人和Cap他们比起来好不到哪里去，情侣们都一样！”

Steve很无辜：“这件事和我有什么关系？”

Bucky摸出他的战术小刀，啪地一声拍在桌上，看向Sam：“你刚才说什么？”

Sam：“……请不要在意我。”

只有Natasha若有所思地盯着Peter离开的方向。“这次不太一样。”她眯了下眼睛，“Peter的确是认真的，他的表情和动作不会说谎。”曾在过去经历过的严苛特工训练让Natasha能够准确地得到这个结论。

气氛一时有些凝重。复仇者们都沉默了下来。

随后，Natasha把手放到她的贴身口袋，而餐桌上的人都紧张地盯着她。

她摸出一张大额纸钞，“一个星期。”Natasha说，“我赌他们在一个星期内会和好，那么现在，还有没有人要下注……”

【第一天】

#

“你根本不敢相信，他们居然拿这个当赌注！”Peter受不了地叫道。过高的音调吸引来了周围同学和台上教授的注意力。他立刻压低了声音，继续和已经成为了他的大学同学的Ned抱怨：“但是我发誓，我这次绝对不可能和Tony Stark和好的！绝不！”

“Dude，你上一次也是这么说的。”Ned“好心”地指出。

Peter一下子红了脸，有点语塞，“这，这次不一样！”

“好吧。”Ned感到了无可奈何。“那么这次又是因为什么？”

“就是……”

“他又没回你的电话和短信？忘记了纪念日？还是……像上次一样，有奇怪的女人打来电话说自己是他以前的床伴？”

尽管Ned提出了各种各样的理由，毕竟他们之间确实吵过太多次架、真真假假分手也很回（提醒一下，没有一次超过了一周）。但Peter还是摇头。

“都不是。Ned，这次是严肃的问题。”Peter微微抿起嘴唇，“我认为……Tony可能没有那么喜欢我，你知道的，就是情侣之间也许都会出现这样的问题，时间久了之后感情变淡；或者从一开始就没有那么深刻……”

“噢。Peter。”他的好朋友安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“到底发生了什么事？”

*

汽车从复仇者基地驶出，在落下大雪的地面疾速碾出两道车辙。

Happy从后视镜里瞄了坐在后座的人好几眼，最后还是开口了。“Boss，你知道你穿成这样，Pepper绝对会找你麻烦的吧？她可能连公司都不会让你进。”

“都怪那个小混蛋。他非说我的领带是他送的，还把我给他的战服扔给了我，我当然也要还给他。”Tony把手撑在车门上，语气无奈。“你见过比他更没良心的吗？”

Happy不想承认他真的很想笑。毕竟你很难看见Tony Stark为了某事而认真苦恼的模样，可他总是因为Peter Parker而这样。

“但你前两天不是还在计划着你们的……”

“问题就出在这里，我当然不可能提前把这件事告诉他。所以我准备像之前一样，让他回到皇后区去过圣诞节、和他的婶婶待在一起。但他说什么都不同意，非常的固执，一定要留下来和我待在一起。”Tony揉着眉心叹气。“而你知道的，我根本不过圣诞节。尤其，我不会选择和Peter一起过圣诞节。”

“是的，我知道。”Happy回答，“但是你什么都没告诉Peter，不是吗？Tony，已经这么久了，你有没有考虑过和他谈论这个问题？你不可能在每年圣诞都不让他待在你身边，并且不告诉他任何理由，那样的话……”

“我知道会发生什么。就像现在这样，对吗？”Tony好气又好笑，“从我这里没收了他送给我的礼物还把我从他身边赶走，并且大声对着所有人宣布我和他分手了……”Tony停顿了一下，“可是，当他说出来的那一刻，我发现Peter的表情就仿佛自己从某种痛苦中解脱了出来……所以我开始思考，这对他来说可能是一件好事。”

Happy沉默了一会儿。“至少对你来说不是——就以现在来说——你准备好面对Pepper发现她的上司衣冠不整到连领带都不系就来开董事会而会发多大的脾气了吗？”

Tony无奈地笑了。“但愿她能看在我失恋的份上饶过这一次。”

感谢Happy，他从来不会过度追问那些就连Tony自己也回答不上来的问题。这样的话，Tony至少可以暂时在来到公司处理公务的时候暂时不去思考他该如何面对Peter。

可是纽约今天的雪好大，气温一夜之间骤降。而那套自带供暖功能的高科技战服不久之前还被蜘蛛侠主动还了回来，明明很头疼，但Tony还是开始担心起了他的前男友。入夜之后的温度只会更低，他知道那家伙真的很怕冷，也很容易感冒。

#

“……我我我讨厌你！”

“你！对，就是你！”

“啊哈，你选别的不好吗？谁让你带着钢铁侠的面具出来抢劫的？”

罪犯先生被蛛丝牢牢地封住了嘴巴。所以他只能被迫地听蜘蛛侠对着自己喋喋不休。

——呃，如果面前这个人真的是蜘蛛侠的话。他穿得真的很奇怪，红蓝两色的帽衫、运动裤看起来就是女士套装（还是那种家里婶婶的款式）。并且戴着一个很奇怪的防护目镜，让人怀疑他根本不可能透过那个玩意儿看见任何东西。

这个穿着相当诡异的家伙现在正在哆哆嗦嗦，冷到说话直打战，而被他捆住的罪犯已经听他念叨了快三分钟关于钢铁侠的事情了——可他只是一个躲在巷子里的抢包贼而已！早知如此，他绝对选一个绿巨人的面具来戴！

“所以为什么是钢铁侠？难道你也崇拜他吗？还是你们犯罪团伙以为蜘蛛侠会因为你戴着钢铁侠的面具就放过你们吗？”Peter终于选了个很好的姿势把罪犯用蛛丝固定在墙上，然后掏出手机（他的战服还了回去，自然也没办法使用原本载在Karen系统中的自动报警功能了）给警局打电话通报小贼的地点。

没办法说话的罪犯先生一直发出激动的呜呜声。Peter去摘下小贼戴着的钢铁侠面具（廉价的塑料材质）时还被瞪了一眼。

“这可不能怪我。”Peter吸吸鼻子说，他实在是太冷了，所以说话都有点不利索。“尽管你躲在角落里好像真的不显眼，但是谁让我一眼就能看到这个东西呢？”他举起手里金红两色的面具，喃喃道，“想不注意到都没办法，所以我讨厌你……”

警笛声渐渐驶向他们，Peter回过神来，拿着面具朝小贼挥挥手：“再见啦！罪犯先生，你最好希望我们不要再见！”

（罪犯内心：哈利路亚！）

走出小巷是一条很热闹的街，有热闹的卖场。各大门店似乎正在做什么促销。

Peter还没反应过来就被一件外套给罩住了，厚实又暖呼呼的。他恍惚地抬起头，看见一张很陌生的脸。

“——蜘蛛侠！我是你的粉丝！并且你很幸运地成为了今晚的第一千位顾客，所以这是送给你的外套……”

“很感谢你。但是等等，我根本还没来得及消费任何……”

他的话很快被打断，因为另一个他根本不认识的人忽然将毛绒围巾绕到他的脖子上，随之一群人围了上来，根本不顾及Peter的疑问。毛线帽、热水袋什么的一股脑地往他的身上堆……到最后，他的手里不知道什么时候竟然被塞进了一杯热巧克力。

“你们是不是搞错了什么？”快要被各种保暖物品淹没的Peter大喊。但是那些人就像完成了什么任务似地又散开，只剩他一个人迷茫地站在原地。——被裹得像一只枕头面包，傻乎乎的，但是超级暖和。

他不知所措地捧着那杯热巧克力，它散发着刚好的温度，可以暖手但又不至于喝着烫嘴。

“是你吗？”Peter小声地自言自语，他看着另一只手里的钢铁侠面具。即使它材质廉价，但Peter还是舍不得直接扔进垃圾桶。

为什么？因为这是钢铁侠。

他的钢铁侠。

【第二天】

[08:00 AM]

May在走进厨房的时候吓了一跳。猛然被打开的电灯和她的惊呼同样也吓到了Peter。两人在看清对方后才松了口气。

“Peter？！天啊，你什么时候回来的？”

“昨晚。”Peter从冰箱里拿出牛奶和玉米片。“但是时间太晚了，我并不想吵醒你。抱歉，May。”

“为什么要道歉？小傻瓜，这里也是你的家。无论何时。”May温柔地说，她利落地绑好了自己的头发，直接拿走了Peter给自己准备的速食早餐。“来吧，孩子，我怎么可能让你在家里吃这些东西？我最近新学了一个馅饼，你刚好可以尝尝……”

明明只是普通的对话。但Peter有些鼻酸。“May，谢谢你。”

他把自己裹在一张旧毯子里，头发乱糟糟的，眼圈还有点红。从炉灶边忙碌了一阵之后的May走过来摸了摸他的脸，轻声问，“Pete，怎么忽然回来了？今年要提前准备圣诞节吗？”

噢。圣诞节。这该死的圣诞节。

“是的……”Peter闷闷地回答。“我想我们可以，呃，提前计划一下。今年的圣诞餐该准备些什么食物、圣诞树上该挂什么饰品……”

May笑了出来。“这些是我——家庭主妇——该操心的事情，粗心的小男孩可办不来这些。”

“我也不是小孩子了……”Peter在椅子上动了动，轻轻地靠在婶婶单薄的肩膀上。

“我知道你不是，但我只是想照顾你。”

Peter不说话了。因为May的语气让他想起了某个人，某个他不太愿意想起的人。

“那么你准备什么时候才告诉我到底发生了什么？你从来不会不打招呼就跑回家的，除非你和他……”

“他不让我和他一起过圣诞节。就像往年一样。”Peter失落地说。他几乎要把自己缩成一团，变成一只沮丧的蜘蛛。“而不管我怎么问他，他也不肯告诉我原因。这一点都不公平，不是吗？”

“我发誓。Peter，如果他真的对你这么不讲道理，我一定会好好收拾他的。”他的婶婶听起来根本就不在乎他们正在谈论的那个人可是Tony Stark，哪怕她知道Peter是另一个可与钢铁侠匹敌的超级英雄。

“我想这也许不是他的错。只是可能……他真的没有那么需要我，就像我需要他一样。”Peter勉强地笑了笑，安慰May：“别担心，我会没事的。该来的总会来的，如果真的到了不得不做出决定的时候……我们还是来计划圣诞节吧？我想这会让我好过一点。”

[14:00 PM]

晚些时候，Tony在训练场的门口堵住了Peter的去路。

“Friday，检测他的体温。”

“Boss，Peter刚刚结束运动，现在的数据并不能准确地反映出他是否正在发烧。”

“看来你的系统应该被升级了。Fine，我自己来检查就好。”Tony把手贴在Peter汗津津的额头上，“God…why are you so hot？”

“喂，你要干什么？”Peter因为他话中的歧义而有点耳朵发热。他立刻退开一步，用毛巾捂住自己的脸，清清嗓子：“Mr.Stark，请你注意保持距离，好吗？我们已经不是那种关系了……”

Tony好笑地看着他。“什么关系？你以为我要做什么？我只是想检查一下你是不是感冒了，万一蜘蛛能力加强了你的病毒传播能力，让基地里的其他人都和你一起感冒了怎么办？”

“我又不是瘟疫！而且我也没有感冒！”

“你确定？”

“我好得很！”

“Ok.”Tony收回手插进口袋里，他侧身给Peter让出一条路。“那么你可以离开了。”

“就……就这样？”

“不然呢？我说了只是检查而已。难道说……你还在期待着别的什么？”明明问话的人笑得更心怀不轨一点，“是吗，前男友？”

这时，结束了训练同样准备离开的Clint和Sam正在走近他们。

Peter猛地咳嗽一声，试图打破他和Tony之间的微妙气氛：“咳，你为什么不给他们也检查一下？如果你那么关心基地里的人。”

“检查什么？”另外两个人疑惑地问。

“我对鸟类动物不感兴趣，他们可没有蜘蛛有趣——虽然是没良心了一点，但是傻乎乎的、还会脸红。”Tony神秘地笑了笑。接着转身离开。

尽管Clint和Sam根本听不懂两个人在打什么哑谜。但是他们总觉得自己受到了一万点伤害。

[18:00 PM]

不过事情还没有结束，在这一天的晚餐上，刚刚分手的某对情侣简直用上了全世界最幼稚的方式在尽全力地针对着对方。

“……很抱歉，但这是我先准备要吃的。”Peter礼貌地开口，尽管他很不客气地用刀叉在和Tony争夺着盘中最后一根烤制香肠。

对方看起来也有点生气：“你就不愿意换一个吗？”

其实Peter没有那么想吃这个东西，他只是为了赌气而已。“不。我就要这个。”

“Well…”Tony用叉子戳起那根烤到完全熟透、表面油浸得光亮的香肠放到Peter盘中。“那么希望你能好好享受你迫不及待地争取来的东西。”他眨眨眼睛，用极富有暗示性的眼神看着Peter。

“你！”

“怎么？让给你也不高兴、不给也不行……蜘蛛侠，你到底想要怎么样？”Tony靠回自己的椅背，好整以暇地问。

该死的，他根本就是故意的。Peter忽然明白了那一层浓浓的性暗示意味。

“非常感谢。”他咬牙说。接着Peter深吸了一口气，稍微平复了一下心情。“我会好好享用的。”他说。

他用嘴唇包裹住烤肠的顶端，刻意放慢了吮吸的动作，确保Tony能够看清他的舌尖是如何贴着它滑动的。在复仇者们难以言喻的脸色，和男人变暗的眼神中，Peter终于咬了下去。

他甜蜜地笑道：“味道很好，Mr.Stark。”

【第三天】

准确地说，这的确是他们分手之后的第三天。毕竟现在是零点过十分。

基地的走廊里静悄悄的，只有人工智能监管的红外线安保系统在默默运作着。不过Friday并没有在Tony的房门忽然被人推开时发出任何警报，毕竟这个家伙可是和她“串通”好的。

床上棉被隆起蓬松的一团，试图悄悄摸到床边的人才刚走近就被反身压倒。

来人猝不及防地跌倒，陷进柔软的床垫之中，被子、床单胡乱地纠缠着他们。

男人烫热的呼吸和声音贴在他的耳边：“千万别说你这是在梦游，嗯？……蜘蛛侠？”


	2. Christmas time-（中）

如果他真的回答“这是在梦游”的话也未免太蠢了一点。

“我来找我的东西。”Peter说，他顺势和Tony一起滚到床上，蜘蛛侠绝佳的柔韧性和灵活让他得以提前占据一个跨坐在对方腰上的姿势。

就像他们对彼此了解到不用问也知道对方明天早餐想吃什么一样，Tony就算没有开灯看清Peter的表情，也知道这家伙绝对在打着什么鬼点子。

他饶有兴趣地问：“你想要什么？”

Peter没回答，但他的手却显得没有那么安分。属于男孩的手更单薄一些、年轻人的血液也更热，带着微微潮湿的手汗悄悄地掀起一个被角贴近Tony的身体。顺着腰侧向上，最后停留在他的腹股沟上，离某个器官近在咫尺。

Tony的眼神瞬间暗了下来，呼吸有点紧绷。而Peter因为跨坐的原因正居高临下地看着他，出乎意料的有些强势。

接着他一把握住了那个短短数秒内就因为他而起了反应变得非常坚硬的地方，小声说：“现在我找到了……”

他的话没说完，因为Tony直接拉住他的衣服拽了过去，但他并不像Peter预想中如往常一样地用力吻过来。

而是只用一只手压着Peter的后腰，像是一个不允许他挣扎的警告信号。他的另一只手轻轻捏着Peter的耳垂，满意地感受着男孩敏感的身体被引起一阵不自觉的轻颤。

“我不认为你说了算。换句话说，你要怎么证明这是你的？”

“哇哦，我还需要证明什么？难不成要给它打上写着我名字的标签吗？”Peter的手在被子下面活动着，有些生气地拽了一下内裤边缘的毛发，看见Tony皱着眉“嘶”了一声。

但他还没来得及得意就被对方忽然翻身压倒，位置立刻有了改变。拿回主动权的男人盯着他，Peter的下巴被不容置疑的力度捏住，被Tony用力地咬了一下。

“你就永远不会明白什么叫‘情趣’，是吗？这种时候你难道不该身体力行地做点什么，好来争取一下……它吗？”说话的人一只手握住Peter的手腕，一边拉下自己的内裤边沿，那个温度高热到过分的器官一下子精力十足地弹到了Peter的掌心里。

“我可不是来讨好你的！”Peter说，即使他们已经做过很多很多次那种事情了，他和自己手里正握着的那个东西亲密接触也不是一次两次了，可是男人赤裸的言语暗示还是让Peter有点耳朵发热。

只不过他的话实在是没什么说服力，尤其是他的手正被另一双更厚实的手掌握住按在某个器官上滑动。

不得不说，Peter在这个时候真的很讨厌那张脸上过分得意的笑容。

“那么你来干什么？还记得吗，我们分手了，Mr.Parker，你偷偷潜入前男友卧室的行为听上去可不太像是好邻居蜘蛛侠会做的事情。”

“What？那么把手放到前男友屁股上揉来揉去……听起来也不像是钢铁侠会做的事情吧？”

男人笑了出来：“你就这种时候最会反驳我了，对吧？”

“明明是你先开始的。”Peter小声嘟囔，在Tony准备再说点什么之前提前用急躁的吻封住对方的嘴唇，像只心急的小狗一样啃咬着，“反正……反正都分手了……你还想那么多干什么？”

他模模糊糊地说着，身体给出的反应却丝毫不含糊。他自动自发地打开双腿挂在Tony的腰侧，线条细瘦的小腿紧紧环绕着。男孩根本没意识到这种姿态亲密得就像他们每一个分手之前的晚上一样。

这让Tony在接吻的时候忍不住地想笑，他扶正了被他吻到快要喘不过气的男孩，盯着对方湿润潮红的眼睛，压低声音：“你知道，我们确实是已经分手了，我再也不是你的男朋友了。”

对方一撇嘴：“要你提醒吗？”

Tony勾了勾嘴角，“但是……”

“什么？”

“我仍然是你的‘daddy’，little boy，这一点永远不会变。”他以绝对的掌控态度俯视着Peter，额发垂落下来微微遮住眼睛，比平时更具有压迫力，这让Peter的呼吸一下子急促了起来。

“你……你又要怎么证明这个？”Peter学着他先前的话问。

Tony笑了一下，“你会告诉我答案的。”

“W-what?”

“嘘，”Tony打断了他，“转过来。”男人握住他的一只脚踝拎开，他的动作一点也不温柔，有点像是为了刻意营造某种控制者的气氛，但是毋庸置疑的，这让Peter感到全身发热。

Peter舔了舔嘴唇，在男人撑在他身侧的手臂间转了个身，若是蜘蛛侠之外的任何人在这样狭小的空间里这样做都会觉得很为难的。

他把半张脸埋进蓬松的枕头间，习惯性地趴低身子，然后抬起屁股朝后推了推——噢，这真的不能怪Peter，谁让他在这个姿势的时候总是在和Tony做某种事情呢？

果然，在他背后的男人立刻笑了出来。

Peter的脸一下子红了，后知后觉地想要重新趴下，却被对方一把按住了腰，“别动，瞧——这就是第一个证明。”男人以一种谈论实验报告似的语气说：“你总是这么听话，在你想要成为一个good boy的时候，对吗？”

“那，那只是身体存在的肌肉记忆而已！就像你看见敌人就会抬起掌心炮、我会发射蛛丝一样，这根本不能证明什么！”Peter争辩着，还象征性地挣扎了几下子。

“老实点。”Tony干脆地给了他的屁股一巴掌，打在最肉乎乎的臀尖上，疼倒是不怎么疼，反而麻酥酥的。

Peter埋进枕头了呜咽了一声，立刻就被对方更色情地揉起了屁股。接着一只手摸到前面开始拉扯他运动裤的裤带，顺带还摸了一把他已经硬到底了的性器。

连带着内裤一起被粗暴地扯到了腿根，布料束缚着他的两条腿，让Peter不得不保持着这个抬着屁股又双腿打开的姿势。

不断有凉凉的冷空气随着Tony拉扯、揉捏他臀肉的动作而接触着他身后最敏感的那个入口，在他身后的人有片刻的停顿，接着Peter听见了意味无比明显的吮吸水声——那实在是太过分了，Peter完全能想象到Tony在湿润自己手指的时候脸上会有着怎样的表情，而那总是让Peter着迷到不行。

“你现在看起来就像以前那个高中生，”Tony忽然说，“穿着帽衫、运动裤，这么几年了也看起来像是还没长大一样。”他的语气里包含着某种微妙的疼惜，像情人又像长辈，可他手上的动作就真的没有那么温情了——湿润的指尖抚弄着最敏感的那一圈褶皱，在Peter的不断轻颤中果断地挖陷了进去。

Peter大口地呼吸着，不服气地扭过头努力看向Tony：“我已经发育完全了，我是个成年人了。”

“相信我，我比谁都清楚这一点。”Tony凑过来亲了他一脸，非常有侵略性地咬他的嘴唇和下巴，还有敏感到一碰就会让他脸红的耳朵，同时，他的手指完全埋进了Peter的身体里。男人发出一声轻叹：“你已经完全熟透了，就像变成红色的草莓一样。”

“什、什么意思？”

“又软又湿，当我的手指在里面搅动的时候就会流出很多汁液……简直像是被弄坏掉了一样……”

Peter更粗重地喘着气，根本分不出精力来思考Tony说了些什么。

从某种程度来说，他的身体确实已经熟透了——相比于插入一根手指都会让他疼到皱着脸半天的最开始，现在的他已经能够很好地适应某些异物的插入，这或许真的得感谢蜘蛛能力，谁能想到那种惊人的“柔韧性”竟然在这种时候也能发挥作用呢？

放在身体里的手指开始逐渐地增多，他的运动裤不知什么时候被彻底脱下扔开，只剩纯白色的内裤挂在一边脚踝上。他完全形成了一个跪趴的姿势，只有屁股高高地抬起来，腿间颜色仍然粉粉的性器轻轻打着晃。

属于男人的手一直在揉着他的屁股，简直就是爱不释手的程度。“我真想给你这里打上记号，就写上‘daddy's little boy’，你觉得怎么样？那样不管你再去交往几个男朋友，他们只要脱下衣服看见这种东西就会被吓跑了。”

Peter从枕头间抬起汗湿的脸，哑着嗓子，“你真是疯了。”

“就因为你这句话，我会这样做的，真的。little boy。”他故意吓唬着Peter，一边抽出了手指，在Peter几乎快要迷失焦点的注视下抬手脱掉了紧绷在他厚实肌肉上的黑色背心和已经遮挡不住硬挺性器的内裤。

虽然他们现在还在吵架（甚至已经分手了）。但是Peter必须要承认——他的前男友真的是世界第一性感。

Tony重新覆上他的身体，暗示性十足地顶撞了一下他的屁股，让Peter整个身体连带着性器都抽搐了一下。

“我们有多久没做了？”Tony在他耳边低声问。

“我不知道……”

“Oh dear，今天你必须要准确地告诉我答案。”他用那根堪称烫热的东西在Peter的屁股上蹭来蹭去，很多次浅浅地顶弄着入口，却并不急着进去。

Peter快要被他搞疯了，但如此同时他的大脑也被迫地飞速运转着。“五天！”他粗声粗气地说，“分手三天，而在那之前你离开纽约去开会了……”

“有这么久了吗？那么你一定很想daddy了吧？”

“我才没有……”话是这样说，但是把脸埋在自己手臂间看似害羞到不肯抬头的人正努力地向后抬起屁股，他一下一下地撞在男人的性器上，像是个若有若无的暗示信号。

而Tony正在等待他的下一步动作。

果然，下一秒他感觉自己撑在Peter身侧的手被人碰了碰。男孩用他汗湿的脸轻轻地蹭着他的手指，就像一只懵懂的小动物，可爱到令人心头发热，说出来的话却辣到了极点：“Come on…Mr.Stark，别让我等太久了……”

Tony叹息一声，“我真的不会停下来了，不管你再说什么。”他用一种Peter很少能够听见的语气说道，并不温柔，强势得就像一场即将席卷他的海啸。

接着一阵疼痛钻进他的身体，随着性器的不断推进才开始有丝丝缕缕的快感加入进来，两种矛盾的感受互相混杂在一起，每一种都越来越强烈。

Peter发出一声快要哑掉了的尖叫，但就连他自己也说不清是痛的还是爽的。

而Tony就像他所说的那样，根本就没有停下来给Peter一个可以适应的时间。他快速地挺动起来，把Peter整个人顶得不停地在床上晃动着。

男孩紧实细瘦的腰被人握住，肉感的臀部一次次被迫撞击在对方的腹部上发出拍打声，房间里环绕着的低沉喘息让气氛变得过于火辣。

疼痛在随着时间而逐渐消失，取而代之的是他几乎难以抵抗的强烈快感，他的身体被熟悉的欲望所点燃，力气一点点从他强撑在床的手臂中流失，几乎要跌到床上。

“第二个证明，”Tony在他身后说，“你喜欢这个，不是吗？我的little boy。”

Peter哪有还有力气回答他，他所能做的就是攥紧手底下的床单，用力到差点在床垫上抠出一个洞来才忍住了不要大声地呻吟出来。

但是Tony才不会那么轻易就放过他，男人轻轻拉扯着他的头发，迫使着Peter抬起了上半身。他不得不屈起双腿、手撑在床上才能勉强保持自己的平衡，而这个姿势几乎是让他整个人都坐在了男人的性器上。

这实在是太深了，对于除了Tony Stark而从来没拥有过任何性经验的Peter来说实在是太过分了。

他怀疑自己在下一秒就会哭出来，但是男人在他身体里突如其来的一记深深插入只让他发出了颤抖的呻吟。

“别害怕，little boy，it's ok。”对方用温柔的声音安慰他，尽管他的动作根本截然相反，男人紧贴在他背后小幅度地在Peter身体里挺送着，每一次都准确地撞击在他的甜蜜点上。简直就像是要把Peter弄散架了。

“T-Tony…我，我……”就连一句话也说不完整的Peter唯一能做到的事情就是不断叫着对方的名字，他现在根本不记得他们已经分手了，他根本不该这么叫着前男友的名字。

但是Tony恶趣味地停了下来：“你正甜蜜地叫着我什么？”

突然截止的欲望让Peter有片刻的烦躁。即使知道对方是故意的，他也毫无办法，只能咬紧牙关，憋出一句：“混蛋。”

而Tony抓紧了他的头发，把Peter用力地按在自己的性器上，恶意地顶弄着他身体里微微肿胀起来的那个点，“再给你一次机会，该叫我什么？”

Peter闭紧了嘴巴，可是细碎的欲望就像蚂蚁在咬，他的全身心都在叫嚣着不满足。

Tony fucking Stark！Peter恨不能大声地喊出来。

可他却听见自己的声音颤抖着开口：“Daddy…”

“大声一点。”男人将自己整根拔出，被各种体液弄得湿滑的顶端在入口暗示性地蹭来蹭去，“Daddy需要他的little boy说得更清楚一点。”

“Harder…”Peter简直想把自己的脸藏起来，可是Tony扳正了他的肩膀，让诚实的欲望在对方眼前藏无可藏，他只能从对方粗重起来的呼吸和身体里又涨硬了一圈的性器来判断此刻的自己究竟有多么的糟糕。

他别开脸，微微垂眼含住Tony捏住他下巴的其中一根手指，借此来模糊自己的声音，他在暧昧的吮吸声中小声地说：“Daddy please…”

剩下的声音全部被Tony的动作撞散，男人的一只手臂环过他的胸口，另一只手按住他的脑后用力地吻上他，让Peter几乎整个人都被禁锢在了对方的怀里。

他完全跪坐在自己的膝盖上，小腿被压到酸麻，手臂只能向后撑在男人的腿上。唯一可以支撑着他的就是埋在身体里那根东西，它进得越深、他就颤抖得越厉害，身前的性器未经过任何触碰就已经兴奋到流出了前液。

“多叫我几次。”

“Daddy,daddy…”

“That's my good boy,you'll make daddy proud.”

越是这种时候，这种语气无比认真的赞美只会让Peter越发的羞耻，就好像他真的是一个需要被daddy不断称赞就会感到快乐的little boy。

该死的daddy kink，Peter完全拿Tony Stark的魅力毫无办法。

男人的手滑到他的腹部上，尽管他骨架并不宽阔，但是身为超级英雄蜘蛛侠的原因还是让他有一身非常紧实的肌肉。腰腹部的线条平坦又好看，在这种时候也紧绷绷的。

但Peter自己无法发现的是当他此时微微向后仰起上半身被进入时，平坦的腹部会被深埋在他身体里的性器顶出一个微微起伏的弧度，在男孩皮肤细白的腰腹上看来实在是太明显了。

他的身体紧绷着，为了将来到来的高潮而有些晕眩。

“Peter.”男人忽然叫了他的名字。

“唔……？”

“重复一遍我说的话，”对方握住了他的性器配合地动作着，让Peter不得不开始集中注意力，“能做到吗？”

不只是欲望，更多是潜意识再驱使着他这样做，Peter点了点头。

“Call me daddy.”

“Daddy…”

每回答一次，Tony就会奖励似地在他的身体里抽插一个来回，附带一个花花公子技术高超的手活儿。

Peter舒服到快要掉眼泪，只管盲目地开始重复Tony所说的话。

“以及我的名字。”

“Tony,Tony,Tony…”他带着喘息无意识地重复了好多遍。

“那么……”Tony停顿了一下，在他耳边引诱道：“说你爱我，little boy。”

“……你幼不幼稚！”

“回答我。”与压迫性的语气一起到来的是更猛烈的抽插，像赛场角力似的打定了主意要耗尽对方的忍耐力，尽管Peter可以确定再不会有其他人像两个超级英雄一样上个床都弄得和打架一样。

体内的快感越发的强烈，Peter能够感受得到在他身体里的性器也开始了不规律的跳动，于是他绷紧呼吸，故意用力夹了一下。在对方的抽气声中侧过脸吻上Tony的嘴唇，以此来堵住男人可能会对他说出的dirty talk。——拜托，他的脸已经够红了，不需要再让他感到更害羞了。

而Tony也在几声沉重的喘息中如他所愿地释放在了他的身体里，还刻意来回抽插了好几次，以确保他射出来的那些东西能够涂满整个甬道，就像他以往习惯做的那样。Peter偶尔也会意识到这个男人的占有欲真的很强。

他被揽进一个汗湿的拥抱中，Tony没从他身体里滑出来，两个人的腿间都黏黏的。但是没一个人主动推开对方。他们用亲密的姿势紧贴着一起，听得见自己的心跳和对方的呼吸。

 

“累了？”男人用沙哑的声音问他。

“拜你所赐，我已经连一根手指都快要抬不起来了。”这话是夸张了，完全要感谢那只咬了他的蜘蛛，就算要让蜘蛛侠现在跳起来再和反派们打一架也完全可以。

但他就是……不想、也不愿意停止这一刻。

“那么我的目的达到了，”Tony说，“不许走了，little boy。反正你也没力气了。”

Peter想不出反驳的话来，实际上他也不想那么做。但他还是有点不服气，所以他抬起头用力地在男人肩膀上咬了一下，“都怪你！”

他听上去不情不愿的，逗笑了Tony。不过他并没有拆穿男孩的别扭，就像男孩没有拆穿他一样。

“我以为你会在第一天就回来，因为我在第一天就想去找你，却发现你并不在基地。”

Peter有点说不出话来，他很少见到Tony有这样失落的时候。“我……我回了皇后区。”

“我知道，从你身上穿的衣服看出来了，”Tony转过来面对着他，“我不是说了吗？就像高中时候的你，一点也没变。”

Peter吸了下鼻子，埋下头去，“你是在嫌我幼稚。”

“也许吧，”Tony模糊地笑着说，“你怎么知道我不是在嫌弃你的品味一如既往的很差？”

“噢，是啊，一如既往的‘很差’。”Peter冲他翻了个白眼，“那就是为什么我会回到这里来，前男友！谁让我看人的眼光也这么差？”

“嘿，你又开始了？刚才还让你舒服到叫不出来的人难道不是你的前男友吗？”

“实际上我觉得我那个时候可能是昏了头，”Peter不敢相信他们竟然又开始吵那种无意义的架了，可是男人脸上那种欠揍的表情点燃了他的胜负欲，“也没有你以为的那么舒服！相比起来……”

男人危险地眯起眼睛，警惕地问：“和什么比起来？”

“我的那些小玩具！”Peter面红耳赤地和他喊，“你不在的时候，那些小玩具可有用多了！”

“What?Peter Parker，你是认真的？我怎么从来不知道有什么小玩具？”Tony听上去有些生气，又有点紧张，让Peter莫名想笑。

“我没有义务回答前男友这个问题，”他捂住自己的耳朵，埋进男人的怀抱里，“我困了，我要睡觉了。晚安，前男友先生。”

“不，我们今天必须要谈谈这个问题。”

“……Peter?”

他连着叫了几声也没得到回应，而男孩紧紧闭着眼睛靠在他胸口，让Tony分不清他到底是在装睡还是真的很累了。

但无论是哪一点，他都不忍心真的叫醒他。

叹了口气，Tony把被他们弄得皱巴巴的被子重新盖了上来。

夜已经深了，睡意逐渐来袭，Tony在男孩额头上匆忙吻了一下，低声说了句“小混蛋”便闭眼睡去。

而Peter闭着眼睛露出一个笑容，安心地把手臂从男人的腰侧紧紧环上去抱住了他。——他的前男友。


End file.
